Episode 7286 (4th March 2010)
Plot Peter's keen to go to the airport to meet Simon. Leanne's concerned when he appears agitated. Mary helps out Norris in The Kabin. Tina returns to work and tells them that Gail sent her a text and flowers to stop her from looking for Joe. Norris and Mary are agog. Audrey and David try to talk Gail round as she continues to blame herself for Joe's demise. Dev celebrates his birthday by entertaining Sunita and the twins at his flat. Norris and Mary speculate that Gail may have killed Joe and sent the text to cover her tracks. The police examine Joe's life insurance policy and wonder if Gail knew that she stood to inherit a substantial sum. They decide to contact the insurance company. Audrey unwittingly tells Tina that the police suspect that Joe was murdered by Rick. Tina's gobsmacked. Kelly mocks Teresa's lack of employment. Teresa retaliates and insists she will find a job before the day is out. Jason wonders why Rick came looking for Joe if he knew he was dead. Teresa pretends to be interviewed by Carla at the factory. Carla's amused by her cheek and tells her to start in the morning. Kelly and Teresa are astonished. Tina apologises to Gail. Peter returns from the airport with the news that Simon and George have not arrived. Steve tries to get Becky to open up about her loss. He tries to reassure her that they can always try for another baby. Becky disagrees, insisting she blew her one chance. Dev's delighted when Sunita agrees to stay the night. The police receive the document from the insurance company bearing Gail's signature. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Carla Connor - Alison King *Teresa Bryant - Karen Henthorn *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey Guest cast *DC Glynn - Phil Rowson *DS Carr - Joe Duttine Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and upstairs flat *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - CID office Notes *Joe Duttine makes one of several pre-Tim Metcalfe appearances as DS Carr. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police learn Gail stands to inherit a fortune because of Joe's death; Becky believes her one chance to be a mother has gone; and Leanne is unnerved by Peter's behaviour. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,800,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2010 episodes